Świat pani Malinowskiej/5
}} Rozdział V Borowicz od czasu do czasu podnosił wzrok znad książki i przyglądał się bratu. Wyrósł i zmężniał, chociaż wyszczuplał. Wydawał się wyższy, barczysty i smuklejszy, może dzięki mundurowi wojskowemu. Przyjechał wczoraj wieczorem i nie zdążyli jeszcze zamienić ze sobą dwudziestu zdań, a już wiedział, że Henryk jest mu prawie obcy. Właściwie nie obcy. Przecie po dawnemu czuł dlań serdeczne rozrzewnienie, po dawnemu cieszył się jego obecnością i świadomością, że ma takiego brata. A jednak był jakby skrępowany poczuciem samodzielności Henryka. Nie odnajdywał w nim istoty nijakiej, owego chłopca, którego kształcił własnym kosztem, chłopca, stanowiącego raczej metafizyczną część wspomnień o domu i rodzinie, raczej półrealny obiekt sentymentu, niż indywiduum, które również zajmuje jakieś określone stanowisko, ocenia, sądzi i obserwuje. Nie zatarła się bliskość, lecz wyrosła między nimi jakby obawa, by jej nie zniszczyć, by prostym faktem powstałych różnic nie dotknąć, wyminąć, obejść i pozostawić nienaruszonym braterski stosunek. Stefan odkrył to najpierw w sobie, a później w Henryku. Widział doskonale, jak on, najmocniej o czymś przekonany, starał się zmiękczyć apodyktyczność swoich poglądów, starał się zbagatelizować własne twierdzenia. Nawet ten rodzaj pieczołowitości i szacunku, jaki okazywał starszemu bratu, nie wynikał z przeświadczenia, lecz wytworzył się na podłożu sentymentu. A jednak różnice same domagały się głosu. Ilekroć zaczynali mówić o rzeczach błahych, codziennych, bez znaczenia, rozmowa sama schodziła nie wiadomo kiedy i jak do spraw zasadniczych, do poglądów podstawowych, rzekomo oderwanych, a w gruncie rzeczy będących wzajemnym wywiadem, badaniem i poznawaniem się wzajemnym. Henryk przyszywał guzik do munduru, porządkował swoje rzeczy, ubierał się, Stefan czytał książkę, lecz co chwila wracali do niepokojącego ich obu tematu. – Jednak abstrahując od stanu twego zdrowia – zaczął Stefan – jeżeli zawodowa służba w wojsku nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt uciążliwa, nie mogę zorientować się w motywach twego postanowienia. – Widzisz... My niezbyt dobrze rozumiemy się. – Zapewne. Nie widzieliśmy się od dwóch lat... Henryk zaśmiał się. – Wiesz, Stefku, że przyszło mi na myśl... żeśmy się właściwie nie widzieli od... dwudziestu pięciu lat. Dlatego niełatwo nam siebie zrozumieć. Jestem od ciebie młodszy o prawie dwanaście lat. Dopiero teraz, powiedzmy, dojrzewam. – Zawsze miałeś dużo rozsądku – zaprzeczył Stefan i jednocześnie odwrócił głowę, gdyż czuł, że się rumieni z powodu zbyt okrągło wypowiedzianego kurtuazyjnego frazesu. Henryk taktownie przemilczał chwilę i powiedział: – Między nami porozumienie jest trudne nie z racji niechęci do takiego porozumienia. Różnica dwunastu lat w innych czasach nie znaczyłaby wiele, ale dzisiaj co innego. Sam mi kiedyś mówiłeś, że na ukształtowanie natury człowieka wpływa środowisko, epoka, klimat intelektualny i uczuciowy. Otóż myśmy się wychowali w zupełnie odmiennych klimatach, w różnych epokach. Weźmy ten przykład: tobie wydaje się barbarzyństwem jakakolwiek inna hierarchia ludzka niż hierarchia poziomu umysłowego, kultury, cywilizacji, a ja myślę, że sama względność takiej hierarchii już ją obala. Rozumiem hierarchię woli, charakteru, przydatności w dążeniu do świadomego celu. Nie miej mi za złe, że brak w tym, co mówię, jakiegoś ostatecznego uporządkowania. Nie jestem dostatecznie wyrobiony, by mieć w głowie idealny ład i wysegregowane pojęcia... – Kiedy właśnie – podchwycił Stefan – ład, o którym mówisz, jest moim zdaniem dowodem niedojrzałości. – Jak to? – Umysł podzielony na szufladki i mający w każdej szufladce paczkę etykiet do naklejania na wszelkie zaobserwowane zjawiska; to szczyt pomyłki. – A widzisz – zaśmiał się Henryk – znowu znaleźliśmy się przy kwestii dogmatu. – Nie przeczę. – To jest tak: ty w obawie wybrania złej drogi wolisz krążyć na miejscu, ja zaś walę na ślepo w tę, którą uważam za dobrą, za prowadzącą do celu. – Każdy z nas zatem błądzi. – Możliwe, ale ty wiesz to o sobie na pewno, a ja mam możność łudzić się, marzyć, mieć nadzieję, czyli po prostu... wierzyć, że nie błądzę. Czyż z tym nie wygodniej? Marcysia przyniosła śniadanie i niepotrzebnie kręciła się po pokoju, co Stefana irytowało w najwyższym stopniu. Kręciła się oczywiście dlatego, by posłuchać, o czym mówią, by obejrzeć rzeczy Henryka... – Niech Marcysia już idzie – powiedział wreszcie ostro. – Czemu wyrzuciłeś ją? – zapytał Henryk, gdy służąca wyszła. – Nie cierpię podsłuchiwania i podpatrywania. – Ale przecież nie mamy żadnych tajemnic – zauważył Henryk. Stefan chciał powiedzieć, że byłby prawdziwie szczęśliwy, mieszkając na bezludnej wyspie, gdzie prywatne życie człowieka jest jego własnością. Jednak w obawie, by Henryk nie wziął tego w jakimś najmniejszym stopniu do siebie, zaczął mówić o czymś obojętnym. Henryk miał zabawić w Warszawie wszystkiego dwa dni i zamierzał złożyć wizyty krewnym i znajomym. Powynajdywał nawet takich, o których istnieniu Stefan w ogóle zapomniał. – Po co ci to? – zapytał ze szczerym zdumieniem. – Może wolałbyś, bym nie odnawiał tych stosunków? – zgodliwie zaproponował Henryk. – Ależ bynajmniej. Nie mam nic przeciw nim. – Więc dlaczego?... Ja bo lubię ludzi. Zobaczyć, porozmawiać... Myślałem, że pójdziemy razem. Lubiłeś kiedyś Umiastowskich na przykład albo Woroniczów... – Dziękuję ci. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty. – Szkoda. W każdym razie obiad zjemy chyba razem? O której mam wrócić? – zapytał Henryk. – Nie krępuj się. Zaczekam. – No, to przyjdę na czwartą. Dobrze? – Doskonale. – Wpadnę do Umiastowskich, do prezesa Jesionowskiego, do pani Bogny i do Miszutki. – Będę czekał. – Do widzenia... A ty możebyś chociaż wstąpił ze mną do pani Bogny?... – Dlaczego właśnie do pani Bogny? – No tak. Wiem, żeście się bardzo lubili. Często tam bywasz? – Owszem... Dość często... – Biedaczka, ile ona musiała przeżyć!... – Henryk zawahał się i dodał niepewnie: – Kiedyś zdawało mi się, że się kochacie. Stefan wzruszył ramionami. – Co za pomysł! – Mówię, że tak mi się zdawało. Wyobrażałem sobie, że się pobierzecie i że będziemy mieszkali we trójkę... No, do widzenia. Stefan zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Lubił przecież brata, może nawet kochał go, a jednak po jego odejściu odetchnął z ulgą. To zadziwiające, jak ludzie nie umieją zdobyć się na delikatność niewtrącania się do cudzych spraw. – Wyobrażał sobie, że się pobierzemy z Bogną!... Paradne!... Czyż rzeczywiście mimo najlepiej obmyślanych ostrożności i zamaskowań wszyscy z otoczenia domyślali się, a raczej odczuwali, że łączy go z Bogną coś przekraczającego ramy zwykłej sympatii i przyjaźni?... Zresztą cóż mogli odczuwać, skoro nic ich nie łączy i nie łączyło. Po prostu gdzieś na dnie psychiki człowieka leży jakiś instynkt rajfurski, swatowski: łączyć, kojarzyć, układać pary. A może wprost rzucało się ludziom w oczy, że ona i on są dla siebie przeznaczeni?... Sam Stefan chwilami ulegał temu przeświadczeniu, którego sugestia była raz tak silna, że postanowił rzucić się na oślep w to, co uważał za swój los: pójść i prosić ją, by została jego żoną. Pamiętał każdą sekundę z tej nocy uporczywych rozmyślań i z tego dnia. Bogna wówczas pracowała jeszcze w Zjednoczeniu Ziemianek. Prowadziła sklep z nabiałem przy ulicy Żelaznej. Było to okropne: W białym kitlu, z rękami zaczerwienionymi od zimna, musiała od piątej rano wysiadywać w sklepie aż do wieczora. W sklepie zatłoczonym kucharkami, pełnym gwaru i brzęku blaszanek, w powietrzu przesiąkniętym nieustannym odorem masła. Po siódmej przechodziła do mieszkania za sklepem, karmiła dziecko, sprzątała, cerowała, szyła, a ten kretyn siedział z bezmyślną miną i układał pasjanse. – Tak, to nie była miłość – przekonywał siebie Borowicz – tylko współczucie. Warunki, w których żyła, wyegzaltowały we mnie to współczucie. Dzisiaj, kiedy już spokojniej patrzył na to, co było przed rokiem, mógł trzeźwo ocenić całą absurdalność ówczesnego postanowienia. Chciał wyrwać ją z tych strasznych warunków, a cóż mógłby dać jej w zamian?... Swoją głodową pensyjkę?... Zdawało się mu wtedy, że cofając się popełnia podłość. Więcej, że Bogna to jako ucieczkę ocenia, że czekała na jego wyznanie; że była gotowa je przyjąć. Jakże czuł się wówczas nędznym i małym!... Wyzyskał jakiś komicznie drobny pretekst, by wyjść... Tak... A jednak dobrze się stało. Ostatecznie nawet nie zaczął mówić. Zapytał o zdrowie małej Danusi, opowiedział o pogrzebie Szuberta, na którym zresztą sam nie był, wspomniał, że pisał do wuja Pohoreckiego z prośbą o posadę dla Ewarysta, i wtedy właśnie należało zacząć, lecz słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. Bogna segregowała rachunki i jakoś dziwnie milczała. Przysiągłby, że oczekiwała, by on pierwszy krok zrobił. Nie pokazał się u niej później przez prawie miesiąc: Nie mógł przezwyciężyć wstydu. Na odwiedzenie Bogny zdobył się dopiero wówczas, gdy znalazł wyraźny pretekst, ważny pretekst pod postacią listu wuja Walerego, z propozycją posady dla Ewarysta. Borowicz nie wierzył własnym oczom, gdy list ten czytał. Posadę dawał pan Walery chyba przez wzgląd na Bognę. Niczym innym nie dałoby się wytłumaczyć to odstępstwo starego dziwaka od zasady niewpuszczania do swoich dóbr ludzi z miasta. Ewaryst miał prowadzić w Pohorcach buchalterię młynów za skromną, ale wystarczającą pensyjkę. Początkowo zarówno Borowicz, jak i Bogna obawiali się, że Ewaryst nie przyjmie tej posady, obrazi się i będzie wolał po dawnemu chodzić do kawiarni, biorąc od żony dwa złote na "nawiązywanie nowych stosunków" jak to nazywał, a mówiąc prościej na kawę i szatnię. Jednakże nie tylko zgadzał się, ale nawet nie wierzył. Zaczął przed Borowiczem rozwijać szerokie perspektywy swojej kariery w Pohorcach. – Zobaczysz, Stefanie – mówił z powagą – niech się tylko dorwę do warsztatu pracy, a zobaczysz, że wyrosnę jak na drożdżach. Już ja siebie znam. Robota mi się pali w ręku. A teraz zwłaszcza znudziło już mnie to bezrobocie. Moja natura jest czynna. Zacznę od młynów, a zobaczycie, że po roku zostanę; kto wie, może głównym administratorem całych dóbr?... Zastukał w niemalowane drzewo i dodał: – Jeszcze tak twego wujaszka przerobię, że ci cały majątek zapisze! To byłby kawał!... Co?... – Daj spokój – moderował Borowicz – a głównie dbaj o utrzymanie choćby tej posady. Mój wujaszek nie należy do ludzi łatwych. Oboje z Bogną wyprawili go opatrzonego w masę dobrych rad i wskazówek. Niestety, nie na wiele się mu przydały. Po czterech miesiącach Ewaryst wrócił wściekły i ponury. – Nie, moi drodzy, z takim wariatem niepodobna pracować – mówił – ten Pohorecki jest chamem, jakiego świat nie widział. Nie chciał podać żadnych szczegółów, ale Borowicz domyślał się, że rozstanie Ewarysta z wujem nie obyło się bez porządnej awantury. Dopiero w dwa tygodnie później przy sposobności jakiegoś interesu wspomniał w jednym z listów pan Pohorecki; że "pierwszy i ostatni raz dał posadę mieszczuchowi, ale nie przebaczy sobie tego błędu do śmierci". Tymczasem Ewaryst twierdzi, że świetnie zapoznał się z przemysłem młynarskim, a ponieważ pan Pohorecki mimo wszystko wydał mu zaświadczenie niezłe, udało się w końcu Bognie wyszukać dlań posadę w młynach parowych "Towarzystwo Mazowia". Dostał tam stanowisko magazyniera i czterysta złotych pensji. Ponieważ zaś w tym czasie stryjeczny brat Bogny, Emil Brzostowski z Podola, nabył większy pakiet akcji "Mazowii", Ewaryst wkrótce awansował na kierownika działu sprzedaży. Teraz już zarabiał tyle, że Bogna mogła zrzec się posady w Zjednoczeniu Ziemianek. Przenieśli się do służbowego mieszkania Ewarysta w wielkim kompleksie budynków "Mazowii" na Pradze. – Spłynęło po nim wszystko jak po szkle – mówił Borowicz, gdy zastanawiali się z Bogną nad niewątpliwie korzystnymi zmianami w życiu i w usposobieniu Ewarysta. – To zadziwiające, że on zdaje się niczego głębiej nie przeżywa. Ani nieszczęścia, ani powodzenia. – Myli się pan – odpowiedziała Bogna – Ewaryst bardzo boleśnie odczuwa to, że ludzie wciąż się odeń odsuwają. – Ha, na to już nie ma rady. Jednak była rada. Mianowicie Bogna, która w pierwszych miesiącach po katastrofie usunęła się w zupełną samotność, już przy urodzeniu się Danusi nawiązała dawny kontakt z rodziną. Poniekąd było to zasługą Borowicza. Znając okropne warunki materialne, w jakich się Malinowscy wówczas znajdowali, umyślnie wstąpił do Dziny Karasiowej, a ta już poruszyła wszystkich. Zapewniono Bognie przynajmniej połóg w dobrej klinice i opiekę znanych lekarzy. Bogna wprawdzie nie chciała ponadto przyjąć żadnej pomocy, ale stosunki się nawiązały znowu. Każdą swoją wizytę u Symienieckich, Karasiów czy Pajęckich ukrywała przed Ewarystem, by nie sprawić mu przykrości. A tam w ogóle nie mówiło się o jego istnieniu. Gdy jednak Ewaryst został szefem sprzedaży i zaczął robić nowe znajomości, rzeczywiście bardzo nieszczególne, a Bogna z niebywałą stanowczością przeciwstawiła się temu, postanowiła dać mu w zamian powrót do stosunków z rodziną. Borowicz podziwiał tu znowu jej talent w zjednywaniu ludzi. Przecie sam wbrew przekonaniu pomagał Bognie w tych manewrach. Nie tyle może wbrew przekonaniu, ile na przekór swojej czysto emocjonalnej niechęci do Ewarysta. Osądzając rzeczy na zimno, bynajmniej nie uważał go za człowieka, którego należy bezwzględnie i raz na zawsze potępić. Przeciwnie, o ile mógł i o ile potrafiłby podjąć jakiś wysiłek, chętnie sam podałby rękę każdemu, komu noga się poślizgnęła. Jego relatywizm etyczny wykluczał wszelkie ostateczne wyroki. Tutaj jednakże chodziło o nieznośny paradoks zestawienia Ewarysta z Bogną. A zdawał sobie sprawę, że ponowne zaaklimatyzowanie Ewarysta w towarzystwie może jedynie zwiększyć trwałość tego paradoksu. Rezultatem wielu zabiegów było to, że pomału tu i ówdzie zaczęto go przyjmować. Dużo do tego przyczynił się i Urusow, który "pryncypialnie" pomagał Bognie, będąc zdania, że Malinowski znacznie się ogładził, wyszlifował, utemperował, a byłoby stratą zmarnować go dla ludzkości. – Zresztą taki człowiek nie powinien zginąć – wykładał z przekonaniem – byłoby to zaprzeczeniem teorii przetrwania najlepiej przystosowanych do życia. Do tego nie możemy dopuścić. Pamiętajmy, że teorie naukowe to jedyna pozytywna wartość, jaką posiadamy. Byłoby lekkomyślnością nie współdziałać z nimi i zostawiać je własnym losom. Zdania takie wygłaszał nawet w obecności Ewarysta, który nie umiał rozgryźć ich sensu i słuchał z wielką powagą. Jednakże Borowicz doskonale pod tą ironią odczuwał u Miszutki istotne podłoże jego starań na rzecz Malinowskiego: – pietyzm dla Bogny. Jeszcze dawniej, w owej mleczarni na Żelaznej, Miszutka umiał przesiadywać godzinami. Zdawało się, że bawił się szczerze, nawet pomagając przy obsługiwaniu kucharek i innych bab, nalewając mleko do garnków, zawijając masło czy wydając z kasy resztę z czarującym uśmiechem i z manierami subiekta z "Old England". Nieco przestraszone i zdezorientowane kuchty patrzyły nań wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, gdy podawał im z gracją dziesięć jaj w papierowej torebce i mówił: – Thank you, lady. A Bogna śmiała się i rzeczywiście musiała czuć się lepiej i pogodniej w towarzystwie Miszutki. – Wie pan, panie Stefanie – powiedziała pewnego dnia Borowiczowi – że Miszutka jest uosobieniem absolutnej bezinteresowności. – Więc nie płaci mu pani za ważenie sera? – zapytał złośliwie, nieco dotknięty jej tonem rozczulenia. – Za nic mu nie płacę – odpowiedziała poważnie – nie żąda ani uśmiechu, ani współczucia, ani wdzięczności, ani nawet... wyrozumiałości. Borowicz gnębił się myślą o tej rozmowie przez kilka dni i jak zawsze w podobnych wypadkach, nie odwiedzał Bogny. W tym to właśnie okresie nawiązał się przykry romans między nim a jedną z koleżanek biurowych. Stało się to jakoś przypadkowo, bez sensu i głupio. Nie mógł czytać, gdyż stan nerwów nie pozwalał na skupienie myśli, a to z kolei do reszty rozstrajało nerwy. Dlatego nie miał po co iść do domu i gdy w godzinach poobiednich wychodził z biura, tak się złożyło, że odprowadził pannę Jurkowską, stenotypistkę z wydziału budżetowego. Gdy mu zaproponowała pójście do kina, zgodził się, a później wstąpił do niej na herbatę. Mieszkała sama i była usposobiona dość agresywnie. Tylko i tylko to, gdyż nie czuł do niej ani przedtem, ani potem dosłownie nic, wystarczyło do nawiązania stosunku, który trwał już prawie rok. Widywali się co kilka dni, gdyż na szczęście nie należała do kobiet narzucających się zbyt często. Była miła, niebrzydka i prawdopodobnie inteligentna, chociaż Borowicz nie o tyle nią się interesował, by zadać sobie trud robienia w tym kierunku gruntowniejszych obserwacji. Właściwie nie interesowali się sobą wcale. Ich rozmowy ograniczały się do kwestii bez znaczenia. Pomimo to ten stosunek nużył i niecierpliwił Borowicza: – Jesteś dziś jakoś zdenerwowany? – pytała z troskliwą obojętnością. – Nie, wydaje ci się – krzywił się w odpowiedzi, chociaż od rana czekał na takie pytanie, by rozmówić się z nią szczerze i powiedzieć wprost, że zdaje się oboje dokuczyli już sobie dostatecznie. Nie zdobył się jednak na to ani razu. Natomiast korzystał skwapliwie z byle pretekstu, by odłożyć spotkanie. I rzecz zabawna: gdy Henryk przyjechał, pierwsza rzecz, jaka przyszła Stefanowi na myśl, to wykręcenie się od Zosi na kilka dni. Toteż zaraz po wyjściu brata zatelefonował do niej. – Wyobraź sobie, że nie zobaczę się z tobą ani dziś, ani w najbliższych dniach. Przyjechał z wojska mój młodszy brat i muszę się nim zająć. Przyjęła to bez protestu. W ogóle miała niezwykle zgodny charakter. Czasami podejrzewał w tym jej obojętność, czasami wyrachowanie; o tyle rozsądne, o ile on mógł dla kogokolwiek być dobrą partią. Najczęściej jednak po prostu nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Teraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że zapytała go kiedyś: – Czy ty masz kogoś bliskiego? – Oczywiście – odpowiedział – mam brata, rodzinę, przyjaciół. – Ale kogoś naprawdę bliskiego, z kim jesteś naprawdę sobą, naprawdę szczery? – Czyż dla ciebie jestem nieszczery? – Owszem, źle się wyraziłam. Chodziło mi o to, że wydajesz mi się jakoś zamknięty, zamurowany. Zapewne, jesteś szczery, ale nigdy nie bywasz otwarty. Ponieważ wówczas upływała już druga godzina, jak byli razem, i czuł się zniecierpliwiony, uciął krótko: – Nie mam niczego do otwierania. Jednak wcale tak nie myślał. Przez wiele lat, przez całe życie nie miał potrzeby dzielenia się z kimkolwiek sobą. Więcej, gdyż w swej rzeczywistej samotności czuł się najlepiej. Zapamiętał sobie jeszcze z czasów gimnazjalnych coś, co uważał za pewnik: – tylko człowiek samotny jest prawdziwie silny. Co prawda z biegiem lat, podczas niestrudzonego grzebania się we własnej psychice, zdemaskował siebie o tyle, że wykrył emocjonalne źródło swego dogmatu. Chciał samotności, a aforyzm o jej sile pochwycił później na usprawiedliwienie przed samym sobą. Jednakże przyłapanie się na tej wolcie w niczym go nie zmieniło. Po kolei obdzierał filozofię samotności z wszystkich innych argumentów rozumowych, zawzięcie tropił wykręty i przeskoki logiki, ośmieszał się przed sobą i poniżał, i cierpiał, ale innym stać się nie umiał. Pewnej Wielkanocy, którą spędził z Henrykiem, podówczas studentem pierwszego kursu, zachwycił się świeżością i jasnością jego natury, samodzielną inteligencją i piękną uczuciowością. I powiedział sobie: – W nim będę miał przyjaciela. Niech mu życie da jeszcze trochę doświadczenia, niech nabierze umiaru i spokoju w ocenie świata, niech w jego umyśle dojrzeje równowaga, która jedyna świadczy o poziomie, a będzie tak na pewno. Musimy zostać przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem Henryk zmężniał, wyrobił się, dojrzał, lecz stało się to, co się stać musiało: posiadł własną indywidualność. Nie przykrą, broń Boże, ani bynajmniej nie rażącą Stefana, lecz wyciągającą między nim a bratem jakąś przestrzeń izolacyjną, przez którą mogła się odbywać osmoza myśli i uczuć, lecz nie przenikały jakieś specyficzne a konieczne dla pełnego kontaktu promienie. – A może to tylko przewrażliwiona chciwość z mojej strony? – zastanawiał się Stefan – głód stadowego zwierzęcia, które od tak dawna błąka się poza stadem, że już wyegzaltowało sobie zbliżenie z nim do jakiegoś mistycznego zjednoczenia? W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Po cięższym człapaniu Borowicz poznał, że poszła otworzyć drzwi sama pani Prekoszowa. Nie spodziewał się niczyjej wizyty, toteż skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał głos gospodyni: – Pan Borowicz pewno śpi, proszę pana, bo wczoraj późnym wieczorem przyjechał jego brat z wojska i długo rozmawiali, tak przynajmniej przypuszczam, bo przecie mnie to tam nie obchodzi ani nie podsłuchuję; ale skoro, pan rozumie, bracia dawno się nie widzieli, to zawsze znajdzie się coś do gadania, szczególniej, że przyjechał tylko na trzy dni, bo urlopu dłuższego nie dostał, a dziś wcześniutko pomimo święta wstał i wyszedł, to pewno pan Borowicz znowu się położył, bo co ma robić w niedzielę. Chyba, że czyta, ale z drugiej strony nie sądzę, bo musieli jakieś ważne sprawy omawiać, bardzo ważne, może rodzinne, może jakie polityczne. W dzisiejszych czasach, proszę pana, to nic nie wiadomo. Taki inżynier tu mieszkał na czwartym, ale w oficynie, o, te okna, co jak pan zejdzie, to pod wieżyczką. I co się okazało?... Miał szwagra, proszę pana, pułkownika, to obaj uciekli do bolszewii... – Komu ona to wszystko opowiada? – głowił się Borowicz, gdy nagle potok wymowy pani Prekoszowej przerwało przeciągłe "tsss"... – Tsss... Ani słowa! Zaklinam, ani słowa – rozbrzmiewał tajemniczy szept – ja tu właśnie jestem w poufnej misji z ramienia ministra spraw kosmicznych. Wszystko rozumiem i jedno pani powiem... tsss... ale to zupełnie poufne; ściśle tajne... – Może pan śmiało mówić – rzeczowym szeptem odpowiedziała pani Prekoszowa. – Czy nie zauważyła pani u pana Borowicza recesji antynomicznych w deflagracjach sensualnych? Borowicz nareszcie poznał Urusowa i z trudem stłumił śmiech. – A może apercepcje metafizyczne w konglomeracie dywagacji emocjonalnych? – Eee... skądże ja mogę wiedzieć – niezdecydowanie zaprzeczyła pani Prekoszowa – ja tam po cudzych walizkach nie szperam. – To źle. W inkryminowanych predyspozycjach cerebralnych kryją się nieraz eufemistyczne namiastki kompleksów psychicznych; ekwiwalenty fantasmagorycznych efemeryd sensualnej ambiwalencji! – Te, co też pan mówi! Co do seksualnej... to nie. Stanowczo nie. Żadne efemerydy u pana Borowicza nie bywają. Chyba że na mieście... – Tak?... W każdym razie ostrzegam panią przed fluktuacjami infernalnymi w okresie klimakterium. Dekadencja w układzie cerebralnym może wywołać amnezję maniakalną i atrofię biofreniczną! – Matko Najświętsza – jęknęła pani Prekoszowa. – Tsss... dziękuję pani. To wystarczy. Jednocześnie zapukał do drzwi. – Co ty wyprawiasz z tą kobietą? – przywitał go Borowicz, mówiąc po francusku, gdyż był pewien, że pani Prekoszowa podsłuchuje – baba gotowa dostać pomieszania zmysłów. – A czy sądzisz, że zrobi to jej jakąkolwiek różnicę? – Posądzałem cię o dobre serce. – Mój Stefku, dobroć serca polega na dostarczaniu ludziom takich wyrażeń, jakich łakną. Jakże Henryk? – Dziękuję ci... Zdrów, wesół... Wybierał się do ciebie. – To źle trafi, ja przez tydzień nie zajrzę do domu. Wyobraź sobie, że chcą mnie mianować gubernatorem w Odessie. Ja zaś upieram się przy Moskwie. Dlaczego nie mam sobie na to pozwolić? In partibus infidelium zdawałoby się, że to obojętne, a jednak z przyjemnością kazałbym powiesić tych poczciwych wariatów. Nasza emigracja to dowód ex post, że Rosja musiała upaść. Konwentykle, operetkowe konspiracje, naiwne dzielenie skóry na niedźwiedziu. To ponad moje siły. – Cóż to szkodzi? – Bardzo szkodzi. Jestem marzycielem, a oni ośmieszają marzenia. Chciałby człowiek pomarzyć, przypomni nominację na gubernatora, i wybucha śmiechem. Życie brzydnie. Jak to mówi nasz przyjaciel Malinowski?... A propos: dlaczego nie byłeś u nich wczoraj? – Henryk przyjechał. – Późnym wieczorem – podkreślił Urusow. – Nie miałem ochoty. – Szkoda. – Czego? – zapytał Borowicz. – Raczej kogo?... Ciebie szkoda. Jedyne miejsce na kuli ziemskiej, które cię pociąga, a unikasz go. – Dom państwa Malinowskich? – Wszystko jedno. Może być ich dom, może być biegun południowy lub czubek baobaba w środkowej Afryce, katedra w Sewilli czy kopalnia potasu w Nowej Kaledonii. – Nie rozumiem. – Rozumiesz – rozgniewał się Urusow. Borowicz zaczerwienił się, lecz postanowił przekonać Miszutkę, że istotnie nie rozumie jego aluzji. – Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że byle nie u siebie? Urusow spojrzał mu wprost w oczy i zapytał: – Pozwalasz? – Na co? – Na zupełną szczerość. Borowicz wiedział, z całą pewnością wiedział, co chce wyrzucić z siebie Urusow, bał się tego, jednakże zacisnął zęby i wycedził: – Proszę cię bardzo. – Więc służę: przecież ty ją kochasz. – Miszutka!... – Kochasz ją od wielu lat. Nie tylko kochasz, jesteś też zakochany. Borowicz chciał roześmiać się, lecz zaschło mu w gardle i tylko chrząknął. – Nie gniewaj się na mnie – zaczął Urusow – nie przywłaszczam sobie prawa szperania w twoich uczuciach z tej racji, że jesteśmy kuzynami i przyjaciółmi. Zachowałem się jak zwykły przechodzień w stosunku do nieszczęśliwego bliźniego, który założył sobie własną nogę na kark i bez pomocy nie może jej zdjąć: Ty zaś nie tylko to zrobiłeś, ale usiłujesz nadto wmówić w siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku, że tak i trzeba. W siebie i w innych. Zrozum, że nie wymagam od ciebie ponoszenia jakichkolwiek skutków tego stanu rzeczy. Po prostu sprzykrzyło mi się obcować z człowiekiem w tak karykaturalnej pozycji. Zaczynam odczuwać cierpnięcie we własnych mięśniach. Pozwolisz papierosa? – podał mu papierośnicę. Stefan jednak nie zauważył jego ruchu. Siedzieli dłuższy czas w milczeniu. Wreszcie Borowicz odezwał się cicho: – Jesteś złym obserwatorem, Miszutka. Jesteś bardzo złym obserwatorem. Błąd taki popełniasz zawsze, gdy do jakiejś z góry upatrzonej tezy zaczniesz szukać argumentów. Za każdym razem znajdziesz ich wiele. W ten sposób można najdziwaczniejsze przywidzenia wmontować w rzeczywistość, ale taka inkrustacja pozostanie jedynie świadectwem giętkości wyobraźni. Nie zakładałem sobie nogi na kark. Być może od razu na świat przyszedłem w tej niewygodnej, w tej... karykaturalnej pozycji. To jedno. Poza tym bynajmniej nie uważam jej za przyjemną. A wreszcie... nie kocham się w bognie. Możliwe, że byłoby prościej i zgodniej zarówno z twoją opinią o mnie, jak i zgodniej z tak zwaną naturą ludzką, bym się w Bognie kochał. Jednakże to przypuszczenie musi być niestety absolutnie wyłączone. Opierasz je na zbyt powierzchownych przesłankach. Zbyt prostotliwie komentujesz istotne uczucia przyjaźni i serdeczności, jakie mam dla pani Bogny i jakich zresztą nigdy nie ukrywałem. Urusow słuchał z tą niedorzeczną, a nawet irytującą miną udawanego współczucia, której Borowicz nie znosił. – Pomimo wszystko – dodał spokojnie – dziękuję ci za owe dowcipne politowanie, którym chcesz mi dać do zrozumienia, że nie wierzysz w moją szczerość. – Ależ wierzę, wariacie, wierzę! – zaoponował Urusow – wierzę święcie, że mówisz zgodnie z własnym przeświadczeniem, z przeświadczeniem, które sobie mozolnie spreparowałeś i którego trzymasz się z całej siły. Borowicz rozłożył ręce. – Z tobą niepodobna dyskutować. – ...jak powiedział pacjent do lekarza – dokończył Urusow. – Jeżeli ten lekarz był psychiatrą... – zawahał się Borowicz. – Był psychoanalitykiem, który chciał przez uświadomienie pacjentowi jego kompleksu wyleczyć go raz na zawsze. – I tak się zapalił, że chciał mu zasugerować własne urojenia. – Cóż u diabła! – wybuchnął Urusow – bierzesz mnie za jakąś swatkę, za starą ciotkę od kojarzenia par? – Nie... – Myślisz, że mnie swędzi to, że dwoje ludzi przeznaczonych dla siebie... – Aż przeznaczonych? – ironicznie zaśmiał się Borowicz. Urusow wstał i machnął ręką. – Dajmy spokój. – To będzie najlepiej. – Czy można tu u ciebie przespać się? – Ależ proszę. Służę ci pidżamą. Mogę nawet okna zasłonić. – Dziękuję ci. Najlepiej sypiam przy świetle. Borowicz usiadł z książką przy oknie. Miszutka rozbierając się i układając na kanapie opowiadał urywanymi zdaniami o swoich zmartwieniach z zarządem stowarzyszenia emigrantów, o dwóch panach, którzy go stale nachodzą i zanudzają, o wczorajszym przyjęciu u Malinowskich. Wreszcie zasnął. Stefan był przyzwyczajony do takich wizyt Urusowa. Zaliczał go do tych niewielu bliskich, którzy najmniej krępowali go swoją obecnością i najmniej czuli się skrępowani przy nim. Dziś jednak poczuł do Miszutki wyraźny żal, a raczej niechęć. Jak on mógł pozwolić sobie na podobny nietakt i nagle wyskoczyć ze swymi podejrzeniami? – A może i Bognie mówił o tym? – przeraził się myślą Borowicz – może rozmawiali na ten temat... W takim razie dzisiejszy wybryk Miszutki miałby znacznie głębsze znaczenie. W pierwszej chwili chciał obudzić Urusowa i zapytać go o to, kategorycznie zażądać wyjawienia prawdy. Wszakże po namyśle doszedł do przekonania, że domysł był nieprawdopodobny. Bogna nie miała najmniejszych podstaw do rozmawiania z Miszutką czy z kimkolwiek w ogóle o czymś, co było czczą fantazją, no i o czymś, w co sama nie wierzy, co jej nawet do głowy przyjść nie mogło. – Co nie jest prawdą – szepnął z naciskiem. Czuł się jednak tak wzburzony niedorzecznymi podejrzeniami Urusowa, że nie był w stanie czytać. Cicho wstał, wziął kapelusz i wyszedł. Było samo południe. Jak zwykle w dnie świąteczne, ulice pełne były ludzi. Upał wzmagał się w miarę nagrzewania się asfaltu i kamienic. W parku Łazienkowskim, dokąd zaszedł po prawie dwugodzinnym bezplanowym wałęsaniu się, panował miły chłód, lecz i tu nie brakowało publiczności. Przeważnie młode parki. Kobiety w lekkich, prawie przezroczystych sukniach i mężczyźni w jasnych ubraniach. Wesołe śmiechy, piski i głupie urywki rozmów mieszały się z dźwiękami jakiegoś tanga: w parkowej kawiarni grała orkiestra. Białe kwadraciki stolików jeżyły się kieliszkami z mazagranem i lemoniadą. Chciał również usiąść, lecz po paru minutach rozglądania się nie znalazł ani jednego wolnego miejsca. Usiadł opodal na ławce. Obok zawzięcie flirtowała ze sobą jakaś parka. Dalej druga i trzecia. Zaczął przyglądać się przepływającemu tłumowi. – To dziwne – stwierdził – nie ma nikogo samotnego. I pomyślał: – Oto wyrafinowany sposób wykrywania w sobie utajonych pragnień: inni mają swoje samiczki, mnie to olśniewa, uderza, przygważdża moją uwagę – zatem mam już w podświadomości gotowiutką tęsknotę, ba, może postanowienie obdarzenia siebie również wysublimowanym uczuciem miłości. Co za absurd! A jednak nawet tak subtelny człowiek jak Miszutka nie umie operować innymi kategoriami: szablony, szablony i szablony. Tymczasem, gdy się na zagadnienie małżeństwa patrzy w sposób najbardziej bezosobisty, można uznać je za rzecz rozumną jedynie wtedy, gdy ma być trwałym. Jeżeli zaś osiąga się tę trwałość zwykłym zaciskaniem zębów czy po prostu rezygnacją – to gdzież logika? Człowiek żeni się, gdyż uprzykrzył sobie samotność, czyli uprzykrzył się sam sobie. Zamieszkuje tedy pod jednym dachem z drugą istotą, która oczywiście znudzi mu się jeszcze prędzej. Wówczas ma dwa wyjścia: albo cierpieć, albo korzystać z każdej nadarzającej się sposobności, by uciec z domu, chociażby do kawiarni i przesiadywać tam godzinami, jak na przykład Malinowski. A takich jest milion. Z szablonu rodzi się szablon. Borowicz przypomniał sobie podróż, którą odbył przed kilkunastu laty do Australii. W ciągu trzech tygodni obcując z konieczności ze współpasażerami okrętu, znienawidził ich z całej duszy. Wciąż te same twarze cztery razy dziennie przy stole, wciąż te same sylwetki, kręcące się po pokładzie – doprowadzały go do wzrastającej irytacji, którą uważał za patologiczną, póki w oczach innych nie dostrzegł tej samej zawziętej niechęci. Podobną rzecz zaobserwował w biurze. Wszystkie plotki, intrygi, sprzeczki rodziły się właśnie z przymusu znoszenia obecności wciąż tych samych ludzi. Kiedyś, na prośbę Bogny, próbował odwieść Ewarysta od nałogu włóczenia się po kawiarniach. – Nie rozumiesz tego – odpowiedział Malinowski – bo nie jesteś żonaty. – Jednak utrzymujesz, że kochasz panią Bognę. – I cóż z tego?... – Unikasz jej towarzystwa. – Nie unikam. Najzwyczajniej przejadło mi się. Gdybyś najbardziej lubił marcepany, na pewno wściekłbyś się, gdyby ci kazano jeść je trzy razy dziennie przez całe życie. I Borowicz nie znalazł na to argumentu. Jedyny argument, jaki mógłby przeciwstawić takiemu porównaniu, opierałby się na wyjątku, gdyż rzeczą na wskroś wyjątkową było to, że jego nie nudziło nigdy towarzystwo Bogny. Lecz gdyby o tym bodaj mimochodem napomknął, tym samym upoważniłby Malinowskiego do szablonowego wniosku, że kocha się w jego żonie. Przecie ludzie muszą na wszystkie dostrzeżone zjawiska naklejać etykietki, a mają tylko bardzo ograniczony zapas takich nalepek. Nie znaleźliby spokoju, widząc wokół siebie przedmioty, których jeszcze nie nazwali. Czarne, białe, dobre, złe; miłość, nienawiść, zdrada, wierność. A gdy zdarzy się zjawisko bardziej złożone, zbyt wielostronne, by jedna nalepka wystarczyła, powiadają: "to jest nienormalne" i pod taką etykietą gotowi są umieścić wszystko, co wykracza poza najprymitywniej sztancowane rzeczy. Nawet Bogna tak często nie umie wyjść z tego kręgu dogmacików, aksjomatów codziennego użytku. – Prawdy nasze – mówił wuj Walery – stoją nad nami jak los i żyjemy pośród nich bezpieczni. – Szukam swoich prawd, poławiam je jak perły i zbieram na sznurek – mówił profesor Brzostowski – gdy zaś spostrzegę, że nanizałem falsyfikat, pozbywam się go i szukam dalej. Lecz cóż ma zrobić człowiek, który zrąbał wszystkie drzewa i nie znalazł ani jednej perły? – To całkiem jasne – pomyślał Borowicz i wstał. – Proszę pana, hallo! Proszę pana! Zapomniał pan rękawiczki – zawołał za nim wysoki sopran. Chciał machnąć ręką i powiedzieć, że to wszystko jedno, lecz wrócił, zabrał rękawiczki, podziękował. Okrągła, rumiana buzia uśmiechała się doń z wyrazem filuternego zaciekawienia. – Dziękuję pani – powtórzył. – Ależ proszę. Obok siedział chłopak w studenckiej czapce i też się uśmiechał. Borowicz uchylił kapelusza i przyśpieszył kroku. Drażniły go i zawstydziły te uśmiechy. Czuł się, jakby przyłapano go na jakimś dziecinnym głupstwie. Zwłaszcza w oczach dziewczyny było coś z pobłażliwej ironii. Czyżby doszedł już do takiego stanu, że ludzie z samej jego powierzchowności mogą domyślać się stanu, w jakim się znajduje?... Nie, to raczej intuicja, ta zdumiewająca kobieca intuicja. Jak to tłumaczył ją Jagoda?... – Kobiety nie rozumują – mówił – i to im pozwala lepiej odczuwać rzeczywistość. Intuicja zapewne i nam jest wrodzona, ale nie dopuszczamy jej do głosu. Czyście widzieli kiedy takiego gościa, co na ulicy urządza hazard w tak zwane trzy karty? – Nie widziałem. – Wykluczone – zdziwił się Jagoda – przecie to takie częste. Zwłaszcza w uboższych dzielnicach. Taki facet siedzi na chodniku i manewruje trzema kartami. Ma dwie czarne, przypuśćmy dwie dziesiątki: pik i trefl, a jedną czerwoną, np. też dziesiątkę karo. Chodzi o to, by czerwień i czarność rzucały się w oczy. Czerwona wygrywa, czarne przegrywają, a łobuz tak manewruje kartami, że przygodny gracz dokładnie widzi, gdzie pada czerwona karta, i stawia na nią na pewniaka. Oczywiście zawsze przegra, bo wierzy bezapelacyjnie swojej obserwacji. Obserwacji i logicznym wnioskom. My, mężczyźni, mamy właśnie intuicję przytłumioną przez to zaufanie do swojej logiki. Rozumowanie przytępia nasze odczuwanie rzeczywistości. Borowicz przypomniał sobie wiele wypadków, w których istotnie intuicja kobieca bez najmniejszego wysiłku odkrywała w nim najstaranniej zamaskowane, najroztropniej ukryte, wieloma manewrami osłonięte postanowienia. Nawet taka Zosia Jurkowska, dziewczyna w każdym razie przeciętna, ile razy przychodził do niej z zamiarem zerwania, przeczuwała to zawsze. A przecież nie mógł sobie odmówić przynajmniej takiej dozy inteligencji, by dowolnie stawać się dla niej nieprzeniknionym, nieczytelnym. Tylko intuicja... I jeżeli Bogna jest jej doszczętnie pozbawiona, bo Bogna nie ma intuicji za grosz, to chyba dlatego, że została wychowana przez takich rodziców, w takim domu, w takich warunkach. Jakże mogła nie wyczuć istotnej nicości Malinowskiego, jak mogła z lekkim sercem przejść obok uczuć stokroć głębszych, którym do skonkretyzowania się i znalezienia wyrazu brakowało być może jedynie odnalezienia u niej odrobiny dobrej woli. W ogóle to jeszcze pytanie, czy okrzyczana kobieca intuicja sięga poza sferę działania niższych instynktów, poza zespół – praw płci i biologicznej ich roli... Zalewała go gorycz i jakiś bezprzedmiotowy żal. Wszystko, co go otaczało, wydawało się paradoksalnie niepotrzebne, drażniące swoją zbędnością, niezrozumiale puste i beztreściwe. W domu zastał już Henryka. Stał przed rozciągniętym na kanapie Urusowem i z zapałem dowodził, że demokracja jest przeżytkiem. Stefan nie dał się wciągnąć do rozmowy. Przyglądał się bratu, jego przesadnie energicznym ruchom, zbyt szerokim ramionom i błyszczącym guzikom. Henryk stanowczo wywierał przykre wrażenie, obce i przykre. Stefan teraz już wiedział, że z tym młodym człowiekiem łączy go tylko fakt formalny pokrewieństwa, szczegół właściwie bez znaczenia. – Ty, Heniu – mówił Miszutka – zapominasz o jednym: wszystko to już było. I hierarchia, i feudalizm, rasowość. W starym Rzymie już powstawało pojęcie barbarzyńcy. – I cóż z tego, że było? – A to, że nie ma po co ekshumować i galwanizować trupa, który i tak musi przejść później taki sam proces rozwoju, jeżeli sprawia ci to przyjemność: degeneracji. – To nie jest powiedziane, że musi. – Więc co?... Na całą wieczność, aż do końca świata przetrwa ten twój system?... – Dlaczegóż by nie? – upierał się Henryk. – A dlatego, że życie to nieustanna przemiana, mój ty Tarkwiniuszu. – Nie wszędzie. Na przykład Chiny. – Co Chiny? – Trwały w niezmiennej cywilizacji przez długie wieki, przez dziesiątki wieków. – Ale mówisz: trwały, więc nie zaprzeczasz, że przeszło im to? – Ach, tu działały wpływy zewnętrzne. – Wszystko jedno jakie. – Bynajmniej. Wybudowali sobie nawet mur, by się osłonić od wpływów zewnętrznych. Dowodzi to niezbicie, że świadomie uznawali doskonałość swego ustroju moralno–obyczajowego i państwowego. A zresztą nie mam zamiaru budować. – Chińskiego muru? – Nie. W ogóle nie trzeba budować. – Tylko niszczyć? – poderwał się Miszutka. – Tak. Zgadłeś. Zniszczyć całą niedorzeczną nadbudowę, którą obarczono przyrodzoną człowiekowi naturę. Przede wszystkim zniszczyć wszystko, co wyrosło z Rewolucji Francuskiej: demokrację, masonerię, kapitalizm. – Stop! Galopujesz! – Wcale nie. Zastanów się nad tym, że kapitalizm jest prostą konsekwencją liberalizmu. Bezsprzecznie. A poza tym wyrwać z psychiki ludzkiej takie zakorzenione nonsensy, jak pojęcie równości, wolności, braterstwa. Człowiek nigdy nie był równy innym, nigdy nie był wolnym, a braterstwo to przesąd naiwnych. Braterstwo może być interpretowane tylko jako dyscyplina. Rodzinna i społeczna. Miszutka wstał i zwrócił się do Stefana: – Stefku! W imię nadchodzącego ustroju hierarchii społecznej wzywam cię do użycia dyscypliny dla poskromienia twego brata. Henryk potrząsnął głową. – Mylisz się, Miszutka. Tu nie starszeństwo decyduje. – Jak to? Więc gdzież twoje uwielbienie dla chińskiego patriarchatu? – To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Zdyscyplinowanie nie może odbywać się mechanicznie, tu nie ma znaczenia kalendarz. – Tylko co? – Wola, charakter, siła przekonań. Lecz przede wszystkim wola. Stefan uśmiechnął się. – Nie zależy mi na senioracie. – Otóż to – podchwycił Henryk – przypominasz Ezawa z Biblii, który wyrzeka się pierworodztwa. – Tylko nie otrzymuję od ciebie w zamian miski soczewicy. – Owszem. Tą soczewicą jest tak zwany "święty spokój", którego pragniesz. Młode pokolenie śmiało bierze na siebie ciężar kierowania, odpowiedzialność przed ludzkością, a wyzbywa się bez żalu tego wygodnictwa duchowego, w którym żył świat od Rewolucji Francuskiej. Mamy wolę przetworzenia świata... – "Nowymi cię pchniemy tory" – zacytował sarkastycznie Stefan. – Więc cóż z tego? – nie poddał się Henryk. – Było już, było – jęknął Urusow. – Nie porozumiemy się – pokiwał głową Henryk – nie porozumiemy się, gdyż dla was ideałem jest... meduza, bezwładnie leżąca na fali, oczywiście na fali obfitującej w pożywkę, bezsilna i obojętna na to, dokąd ją prąd zaniesie; bezbronna wobec wrogów, miękka i galaretowata. – Dziękujemy, dziękujemy – poważnie odpowiedział Urusow – opisałeś nas nadzwyczaj barwnie. Obraz sugestywny. – Ja znajduję, że... – odezwał się Stefan – że niewybrednie tendencyjny. Wybacz, Henryku, ale połknąłeś w zapędzie cały dorobek kulturalny tych meduz, wiedzę, sztukę, cywilizację. – Wszystko to jest bezpłodne, jałowe, bezcelowe. Społeczeństwo wyhodowane w tej kulturze nie jest zdolne do czynu, do pędu, do jakiejkolwiek aktywności. – Poczekaj – przerwał Stefan – czy nie przyszło ci na myśl, że te meduzy mają w sobie zmagazynowane doświadczenie wielu wieków, a takie doświadczenie, ten kapitał intelektualny poucza, że wszelki pęd, wszelka aktywność to tylko marnowanie sił i bezrozumne harce w zamkniętej klatce?... Zresztą... dajmy temu spokój. Pozwól, że zaproponuję, byśmy poszli na obiad. Urusow wtrącił jeszcze jakiś żart i wyszli razem. Po drodze Henryk opowiadał o swoich wizytach. Umyślnie mówił zupełnie innym tonem, jakby dla zaznaczenia, że łaskawie pozostawia na uboczu swoje lekceważenie dla "meduz". Stefan doskonale to wyczuł. – Głupi dzieciak – myślał – działa mi na nerwy. I ta nieznośna, cielęca pewność siebie. Zjedli obiad w pobliskiej restauracji, po czym Urusow pożegnał się, a Henryk odprowadził brata do domu. – I ja pójdę – uścisnął mu rękę – telefonowałem do Karskich i zapowiedziałem się na piątą. – Do widzenia. – Aha, jeszcze jedno, byłbym zapomniał: pani Bogna prosiła, byś koniecznie wstąpił do niej. Ma jakiś ważny interes. – Interes? – zdziwił się Stefan. – Tak powiedziała. – Dobrze, dziękuję ci... – Ale najpierw zadzwoń, gdyż chce rozmówić się z tobą w cztery oczy. Do widzenia. Stefan wrócił do domu nieprzyjemnie podniecony. Przez dobrą godzinę rozmyślał nad tym, czego chce odeń Bogna. Na pewno nie mogło to być nic osobistego. Zresztą wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że chodzi o interes. I to pilny. Zatem rzecz dotyczy prawdopodobnie Malinowskiego. Może zrobił jakieś nowe świństwo. Albo wykryła, że się za jej plecami wdaje z owym oszustem Miszczakowskim. To wydawało się najprawdopodobniejsze. Ale tym razem nie powinna była liczyć na pomoc. Owszem, Borowicz z całego serca pragnął, by Ewaryst znowu znalazł się w takiej sytuacji jak wówczas. – Popełniłem wtedy błąd nie do darowania – myślał – należało nie jechać do Iwanówki, nie zawiadamiać Bogny. Opóźnienie starań o kilka dni wystarczyłoby z całą pewnością do zamknięcia tego bydlęcia na dłuższy czas w więzieniu. Malinowski miałby to, na co zasłużył, a Bogna uwolniłaby się od tego człowieka. Byłaby wolna... – A cóż by mnie z tego przyszło? – przychwycił siebie. Jakże ciężko mu było dziś przyglądać się własnej udręce. Tak, to brak woli życia, woli zdobywania. Brak odwagi decyzji. Stanął przy oknie. Na dole ludzie wyglądali jak małe zabawki. Tuż pod oknami, o jakieś dwadzieścia kilka metrów niżej od parapetu, leżały gładkie, twarde, betonowe płyty chodnika. – Jestem meduzą, bezwładnie leżącą na fali – przypomniał słowa Henryka i zaśmiał się. Zapukano do drzwi. – Do pana telefon – odezwał się głos Marcysi. Dzwoniła Bogna. Zaczęła od zachwytów na temat Henryka. Taki miły, wesoły, interesujący chłopak. – Wyobrażam sobie, jak się pan cieszy, że ma takiego brata. – Oczywiście, cieszę się – zdawkowo odpowiedział Borowicz. – A czy Henryk mówił panu, że jak najprędzej chciałabym się z panem widzieć? – Owszem, wspomniał. Jestem zawsze do usług. – Co panu jest?... Znowu spleen? – O nie, bynajmniej. Nawet przeciwnie. Nareszcie nie spleen. Milczała chwilę. Widocznie zastanowił ją ton jego słów. – Co pan teraz robi? – Nic ważnego. – A miałby pan teraz czas, by zobaczyć się ze mną? – Czy mam przyjechać? – Nie. Ewaryst zaraz wraca, a ja chciałabym pomówić z panem swobodnie i bez świadków. Po prostu przyjdę do pana. – Jak to do mnie? – przestraszył się. – Całkiem zwyczajnie. Chyba że pan ma jakieś trudności... – Ależ bynajmniej. – Więc można? – Bardzo panią proszę. – Zatem do widzenia. Będę za dwadzieścia minut. Odłożyła słuchawkę, a Borowicz stał jeszcze przy telefonie przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje: Powiedziała: – Po prostu przyjdę do pana... Było w tym coś nieprawdopodobnego, kryło się w tym coś, co swoją treścią przekraczało wszelkie przewidywane możliwości. Wszedł do swego pokoju. Jeszcze nigdy nie wydał się mu tak brzydki, tak banalnie hotelowy, tak pozbawiony smaku. Przy tym nieład. Książki na biurku porozrzucane, jakieś pidżamy, jakieś ubrania. Na dywanie skrawki papierów, zakurzona szafa, a lustro nie czyszczone od niepamiętnych czasów. To było oburzające. Płaci przecie drogo za pokój; osobno za usługę, a mieszka jak w śmietniku. Chwycił stary szlafrok i gorączkowo zaczął nim wycierać lustro, półki, szafę, poprawiał pościel na łóżku, zsuwał książki, zbierał z podłogi rozrzucone papierki. Z ulicy wdzierał się nieznośny hałas, warkot motocykli, huk rozpędzonych wozów tramwajowych, sygnały samochodów. Szybko pozamykał okna i znowu sprzątał, sprzątał zawzięcie, byle skupić uwagę na czymś innym, byle nie gubić się w domysłach. W tych niedorzecznych, niepokojących domysłach, które rozpalały wyobraźnię, ogarniały mózg jakąś rozedrganą aurą egzaltacji. Pomimo całego wysiłku nie mógł opanować myśli. Cisnęła się z miażdżącą konsekwencją. Jakże się to mogło tak przypadkowo złożyć, że Miszutka właśnie dziś, właśnie po swojej wczorajszej bytności u Bogny, wyskoczył nagle z podobnym odkryciem. Bez kwestii musieli mówić ze sobą. Albo zaczął Miszutka, albo ona. – Niemożliwe!... A jednak logika faktów: Henryk był u niej. Ten sam Henryk, który z rana bez obsłonek wypowiedział swoje... pobożne życzenia. Musiał rozmawiać z Bogną o nim. To nie ulega wątpliwości. Oczywiście pozwolił sobie na bezczelne powtórzenie tego, co z rana mówił tutaj. Tak to zgadza się z jego pojęciami o świadomej woli i o "cnocie kierowniczej" prawdziwego mężczyzny. – Mnie uważa za meduzę... Miszutka, Henryk i Bogna... jakaś rada opiekuńcza. A przy tym Henryk zanadto obojętnie wspomniał o tym, że Bogna chce widzieć się z bratem. W tej obojętności niewątpliwie ukrywa się zamiar zamaskowania czegoś ważnego, umówionego, postanowionego... – Absurd! – mitygował swoją wyobraźnię. Lecz dlaczego, jeżeli miała doń taki ważny interes, nie powiedziała o tym Miszutce?... Interes nie mógł zjawić się dziś, w niedzielę. Malinowski też od wczoraj (przecie był w domu!) nie mógł zrobić nic nowego do dzisiejszego ranka. Zatem "interes" wynikł z rozmowy z Henrykiem. Henryk upewnił Bognę o tym, co jej w przeddzień zasugerował Miszutka. Bo czymże sobie wytłumaczyć, że po tylu latach znajomości, po tylu latach przyjaźni, nagle ni z tego, ni z owego, po raz pierwszy, zechciała sama przyjść do niego?... – Po co? Po co?... Nie można przecie naiwności posuwać aż tak daleko, by wierzyć w jakiś interes. Po prostu Bogna zdecydowała się zrobić pierwszy krok. Przechodząc obok lustra zatrzymał się. – Boże, jak ja wyglądam! Na policzkach, wystąpiły czerwone plamy, oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce. Prędko wytarł twarz wodą kolońską, poprawił włosy i krawat. Sama świadomość, że ma jakiś brak czy niedokładność w ubraniu czy w uczesaniu, zawsze odbierała mu swobodę ruchów, pewność siebie, zdolność do skupienia uwagi. A teraz musiał całkowicie panować nad nerwami. Ma się rozumieć nie byłoby w tym nic horrendalnego ani kompromitującego, gdyby Bogna sama zaczęła i gdyby pozwalał jej na pokierowanie tą najważniejszą rozmową. Jednakże gdzieś w podłożu takiego załatwienia sprawy, gdzieś na dnie sytuacji zostałby wyraźny posmak śmieszności, ośmieszenia. Odczuwał to doskonale i postanowił wziąć inicjatywę na siebie. Nie myślał teraz o tym, czy pragnie Bogny, czy postąpi słusznie. Po prostu wiedział, że tak trzeba. A co będzie później, to już rzecz drugorzędna. Jakoś przeprowadzi się rozwód, jakoś pobiorą się i jakoś będą żyli. Oczywiście nędza, oczywiście brak środków na zaspokojenie najniezbędniejszych potrzeb Bogny i jej dziecka... – Więc trudno! Miliony ludzi żyją w niedostatku. Małoważność tego wydawała mu się teraz niewątpliwa. Wysuwała się już mocniej inna obawa: jego własne usposobienie. Nie wyobrażał siebie w stałym, codziennym pożyciu z kimkolwiek. Przychodzą okresy apatii, rozdrażnienia, głodu samotności i dręczącego zniecierpliwienia. Jeżeli chce postąpić uczciwie, powinien zaraz, natychmiast, bez względu na brutalność takiego kroku, wyjść z domu, a Bognie zostawić kartkę z byle jakim wyjaśnieniem. Jednakże refleksje takie przebiegały przez mózg nie pozostawiając najmniejszego śladu. Mniejsza o to, czy postąpi słusznie czy nie, dobrze czy najgorzej. Teraz już nie czas zastanawiać się, jakiego rodzaju uczucia żywi dla Bogny. Czy nie zatruje życia jej i sobie; czy nawet nie skłamie, gdy powie jej, że ją kocha, czy nie popełni szaleństwa... W przedpokoju krótko i mocno zaterkotał dzwonek. Borowicz zacisnął zęby i stał nieruchomo przy drzwiach. Słyszał kroki Marcysi, szczęk zatrzasku i świeży, jasny głos Bogny: – Czy zastałam pana Borowicza? – Owszem. Pani zapuka, drugie drzwi. Wyciągnął rękę do klamki i otworzył. Była w lekkiej, bladozielonej sukni, szczupła, wysmukła, dziewczęca. Biały płócienny kapelusz, cokolwiek nasunięty na czoło, jeszcze bardziej uwydatniał świeżość i złotawą opaleniznę jej twarzy. Uśmiechnięta i zaciekawiona zatrzymała się w progu. – Więc tak pan mieszka?... Znamy się od tylu, tylu lat, a u pana jestem po raz pierwszy! – Tak się złożyło... – zaczął i urwał. Wyciągnęła doń rękę. – Czemu pan wczoraj nie przyszedł? – Przyjechał Henryk... Poza tym... w ogóle... Głos mu drżał, więc chrząknął i zamilkł. Bogna rozglądała się po pokoju, zdjęła rękawiczki i usiadła na fotelu przy oknie. Stefan dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że drzwi od przedpokoju zostały otwarte. Oczywiście będą podsłuchiwać. Zatrzasnął drzwi, później zrobił kilka bezcelowych ruchów, przełożył jakąś książkę na biurku, nieznacznie podciągnął krawat i zapytał: – Okropnie mieszkam, prawda?... – Ależ bynajmniej – zaprzeczyła żywo – tu jest bardzo przyjemnie. Poznałabym od razu, że to pańskie locum. – Wątpię. Ten pokój jest równie pozbawiony wyraźnej indywidualności, jak i jego właściciel. – O, nie tak bardzo – zażartowała – ale moje zdolności detektywne ograniczyłyby się do obserwacji węchowych. Pachnie tu pańską wodą kwiatową, którą rozpoznałabym wśród tysiąca innych. A te walizki to Henryka? – Tak. – Niechże pan tu usiądzie. Henryk bardzo mi się podobał. Ma wdzięk, a chociaż jest może mniej przystojny niż jego brat... – O!... – To nie komplement – zastrzegła się – niech pan wysłucha do końca! Chociaż jest mniej przystojny, jednakże ma w sobie coś bardzo męskiego. – Czego mnie brakuje – dokończył Stefan. – Nie można być aż tak chciwym. Chciałby pan zmonopolizować wszystkie uroki?... Ale zupełnie serio – zmieniła ton – udał się panu brat. Bardzo się cieszę. Rozsądny, inteligentny. Wyobrażam sobie, jak pan, drogi panie Stefanie, musi być uszczęśliwiony, że wyrósł zeń taki dzielny mężczyzna. Przecie to pana dzieło. Borowicz wzruszył ramionami. – Myli się pani. Wcale nie moje dzieło. Dzieło wielu rzeczy przypadkowych. A poza tym nie jestem nim zachwycony. I przypuszczałem, że pani, właśnie pani łatwiej to odczuje niż ktokolwiek inny. – Ależ dlaczego!? – Dlaczego pani?... – zawahał się. – Nie. Pytałam, co mu pan ma do zarzucenia? – Że jest takim, jak jest. Że nie łączy mnie z nim nic. Ani przekonania, ani upodobania, ani usposobienie. Sądziłem, że pani to wyczuje... Ale widocznie... widocznie mnie pani nie chce, nie umie, nie może wyczuć. Spojrzała nań zdumiona. – Na razie tylko nie rozumiem pana. Borowicz wstał, zapalił papierosa i usiadł znowu. Wiedział, że musi powiedzieć, że powie, ale tak trudno było znaleźć słowa. Na to, by wyrzucić z siebie jakieś słowo, trzeba mieć pełne przeświadczenie, że odpowiada ono istocie pojęcia, że zawiera w sobie całą prawdę wewnętrzną. A takich słów nie ma. Wymagają uzupełnień, określeń, pomniejszeń, retuszu przy pomocy innych słów. Tutaj zaś nie wolno było, byłoby śmieszne i obrażające jakiekolwiek zamglenie, zmącenie, podanie w wątpliwość tego, co trzeba powiedzieć. – Pani mnie źle odczuwa – zaczął jakimś nieswoim głosem – pani intuicja nie powiedziała jej nigdy, że... że ja panią kocham... Zapanowała zupełna cisza. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w oczy Bogny. – Panie Stefanie – odezwała się wreszcie jakimś szeptem, w którym był przestrach, i radość, i smutek, i współczucie, i zdumienie. Tak, przede wszystkim zdumienie. Ale nie miał czasu, nie miał możności zastanowić się nad tym. Jej cichy okrzyk zginął w jego świadomości przesyconej teraz jakimś niepojętym rozjarzeniem, jakąś rozedrganą jasnością, ekstatycznym podziwem dla odkrytej w sobie prawdy. Tak, kocha ją, kocha do szaleństwa, ponad wszystko na świecie. I zawsze ją kochał. Od swoich najmłodszych lat. Zakrył oczy rękami i mówił: – Może nie wiedziałem, może nie rozumiałem, ale przecie żyłem tylko dla pani, tylko z myślą o pani. Wszystko, nad czym cierpiałem, wszystko, czym się radowałem, było przez panią. Bałem się ogromu tego uczucia, bałem się jego siły. Zasłaniałem się przed nim tysiącami kłamstw, nieszczerości, wykrętów. Dręczyłem się jak potępieniec. Rozpatrywałem każdą chwilę spędzoną z panią, a tych chwil... tych chwil było tyle, ile ich było w całym moim życiu, bo nigdy, słyszy pani, nigdy nie byłem sam! Nie rozstawałem się z myślą o pani ani na jedno mgnienie. Podniósł oczy i przez łzy, które mu zasłaniały wszystko, zobaczył ją znieruchomiałą, bezwładną, wtuloną w kąt fotela. – Niech przeklęte będą te dni, te jakże liczne dni, kiedy nie umiałem zdobyć się na wyrwanie z siebie, z mojej podłej, nędznej słabości, z mego tchórzostwa tej prawdy! W mózgu, jak w labiryncie, zamykałem swoją miłość, swój cel i sens, i wartość życia, i jego piękno! Pani Bogno! Ja kochałem panią już wtedy, gdy była pani małą dziewczynką, i wtedy, gdy wychodziła pani za mąż, i później, i przez cały czas. O, Boże!... Czy wybaczy mi pani tę kłamaną przyjaźń? To tchórzowskie maskowanie bezwartościowymi namiastkami jedynie wielkiej i ważnej mojej miłości dla pani!... Nie wiem, bo skądże mogę wiedzieć, ale może tylko ta moja niska tchórzliwość zawiniła wszystkim nieszczęściom, smutkom i zmartwieniom, które na panią spadły?... Może gdybym nie był dawniej nędznym maruderem życia, a zdobył się na odwagę sięgnięcia po własne szczęście, może zdobyłbym je dla pani? Załamał ręce aż do bólu i szlochał: – Bogno... Bogno... Nie pamiętaj mi tego... Błagam panią... Nie wiem, czy przeczuwała pani moją miłość, lecz jeżeli nie, to przecie moja wyłącznie wina... Jak szaleniec, jak największy głupiec ukrywałem ją przed panią, ukrywałem przed sobą... Poczuł na głowie dotyk jej ręki. Chwycił ją i przywarł ustami do mokrych od łez palców. – Cicho... panie Stefanie... cicho... Trzeba się uspokoić... – Cicho, mój biedny, dobry chłopcze... Cicho... Przytuliła jego głowę i stała tuż przy nim. Pomału zaczął się uspokajać. Czuł się tak osłabiony i tak wyczerpany, że z trudem starał się myśleć. Tymczasem Bogna zaczęła mówić. Z początku nie rozumiał jej słów. Zlewały się w jakąś smutną melodię, której treść ginęła zagłuszona przez gwałtowne tętnienie krwi pod czaszką. – Jesteśmy zbyt dobrymi, zbyt dawnymi przyjaciółmi, drogi panie Stefanie – mówiła spokojnie – żebyśmy musieli uciekać się do niedomówień i kurtuazyjnych komplementów. Wie pan doskonale, czym pan jest dla mnie. Ale tak nie można, drogi Stefku; nie można. Byliśmy zawsze dla siebie jakby rodzeństwem. Nie powiem, że oceniałam to wysoko, bo byłam i jestem za to wdzięczna, bardzo panu wdzięczna. I nagle dzisiaj oskarża mnie pan o to, że nie odkryłam w panu tego uczucia, w które jeszcze wczoraj pan sam nie wierzył. Przecie nic się nie zmieniło, nic się nie stało. Po prostu nastrój. Sprawiłoby mi wielką przykrość najmniejsze urażenie pana, więc proszę mnie dobrze zrozumieć: czyż to, co dało się przez tyle lat tłumić i ukrywać, może być miłością? Czy pan wie, co to jest miłość?... Umilkła, jakby czekała odpowiedzi. – Miłość zaczyna się od tego, że się o niej wie, że się wie z całą pewnością. Nawet wbrew rozsądkowi, wbrew logice, wbrew postulatom etycznym, wbrew własnej woli. Panie Stefanie, inna miłość, taka, która na uświadomienie musi czekać, aż przyjdzie nastrój, aż wyczerpane nerwy zażądają jakiegoś wyraźnego punktu oparcia, taka miłość nazajutrz znowu może, nawet musi stać się czymś wątpliwym i bezcielesnym. Pan mnie nie kocha, panie Stefanie. Podniósł na nią oczy. Stała smutna i zamyślona. Była teraz piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, niż kiedykolwiek bardziej pożądana. Cóż znaczyły słowa! To, że nie wierzy w jego miłość, to też jest obojętne, a właściwie nieważne. Przecie może ją przekonać. Nie wolno zbyt symplistycznie traktować psychiki ludzkiej. Jeżeli nawet jego miłość jest złudzeniem, to nic nie przeszkodzi temu złudzeniu stać się rzeczywistością. Samą mocą pragnienia. – Trzeba jej to powiedzieć – myślał niespokojnie – trzeba wytłumaczyć, że w psychice człowieka istnieje możność twórcza. A poza tym... poza tym trzeba być mężczyzną. Trzeba zmusić ją, by uwierzyła, użyć moralnej przemocy... I fizycznej. Chwycić ją, objąć, zgnieść w ekstatycznym uścisku, wpić się w jej usta, w te zmysłowe, nienasycone usta... Nawet sterroryzować ją. Powiedzieć o tym, że jeżeli mnie odtrąci, natychmiast po jej wyjściu wyskoczę przez okno. Znajdzie mnie zmiażdżonego na twardych betonowych płytach chodnika... Lecz jednocześnie odezwał się w nim inny głos: – Co za nędzne komedianctwo, co za kabotynizm! Choćbym nawet tak zrobił, nie przestałoby to być śmieszne i fałszywe. Czyż ona nie ma racji, że już jutro znowu mogę zwątpić w swoją miłość dla niej?... Czy sam fakt niepodobieństwa zapewnienia jej i dziecku przyzwoitych warunków egzystencji nie zatruje każdej chwili ich życia?... A, do tego trzeba dodać dręczącą świadomość, świadomość, która nie ustąpi ani na jedną godzinę, świadomość, że ona należała do jakiegoś pana Malinowskiego, że go... kochała, ona, która teraz wątpi w wielkie, umęczone uczucia człowieka najbardziej sobie bliskiego... – A poza tym – zaczęła znów Bogna – poza tym nie należę do siebie. I pan znając mnie, jak może nikt inny, wie to doskonale, drogi panie Stefanie – nie należę do siebie. Mam dziecko i męża: Mam względem nich obowiązki. Mam więcej niż obowiązki: zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że beze mnie Ewaryst mógłby znowu znaleźć się w złej sytuacji... Borowicz spuścił oczy. – Kocha go pani?... Potrząsnęła głową. – Nie. – Więc nie rozumiem! – Kochałam go – odpowiedziała spokojnie – pan przecie wie wszystko. A dziś... dziś już mój los jest związany z jego losem. Zerwał się z miejsca. – Bogno! Niechże się pani zastanowi! Przecie to potworne, przecie żadnego człowieka nie znajdzie pani na ziemi, który by nie nazwał tego szaleństwem! Co panią może z nim łączyć?... Przecie nie przywiązanie! – O nie – uśmiechnęła się boleśnie. – Więc co? – Przyszłość Danusi. Borowicz bezradnie opadł na krzesło. – Mówiłam kiedyś panu o tym. Zresztą, panie Stefanie, i ja już jestem niezdolna do miłości. Życie moje zostało zamknięte, mój świat zwęził się i zacieśnił, a dla mnie w nim zostało tylko miejsce matki. To może bardzo wiele, może bardzo mało, ale dla mnie to już wszystko. Nie pragnę, nie umiem już pragnąć innej roli dla siebie. Tak, panie Stefanie, tak, mój dobry, kochany przyjacielu... W jej oczach zakręciły się łzy. Otarła je szybko i wyciągnęła doń ręce. – Nie mówmy już o tym. Dobrze?... Ujął jej ręce i zamknął w swoich dłoniach. Ogarnął go tak bezmierny, tak przenikający smutek, że myśli roztapiały się w jakimś matowym odrętwieniu, graniczącym z nie dającą się określić dziwną błogością. Oto kończyło się dlań wszystko, oto doszedł do kresu. Tu urwały się wszystkie drogi, rozpływały się w pustce... Zsuwał się bezsilnie ku przepaści, raczej ku bezdennej otchłani, gdzie nie czeka nań żadna katastrofa, gdzie roztopi się w nicości... jak meduza... jak meduza... Te dłonie ciepłe i serdeczne to już tylko wspomnienie, to już tylko znak z daleka, znak jakiegoś szczęścia, koło którego przeszedł nie wiadomo kiedy i nie wiadomo dlaczego... – I tak najlepiej... tak najlepiej – wyszeptał – tak najlepiej... Widzi pani, ja właściwie mówiąc nie... istniałem. Moja obecność na świecie nie została niczym zaznaczona ani dla mnie, ani dla innych. I dobrze się stało, że nie dała się skonkretyzować w jakiś kształt. Próbę tę należałoby może nazwać katastrofą, gdyby wsiąknięcie czegoś, co jest prawie nicością, w nicość, było w ogóle dostrzegalne. Tak najlepiej, pani Bogno, tak najlepiej... Wyswobodziła dłonie i ścisnęła mocno jego ręce. – Nie, panie Stefanie. Tak nie można. I to nieprawda. – Prawda. – Jest pan strasznie zarozumiały. Panu się zdaje, że rozumie pan wszystkie przeznaczenia. A skądże pan może wiedzieć, czy swoim istnieniem, czy bodaj tą chwilą nie obdarza kogoś czymś bardzo cennym, czymś bardzo drogim?... – Kogoś, komu nie jestem potrzebny – spokojnie uśmiechnął się Borowicz. – A teraz pan powiedział świadomie nieprawdę. No, niech no mi pan spojrzy w oczy... Widzi pan. Nie wolno być tak chciwym. Przypłaca się taką chciwość często... prawdziwym nieszczęściem... Często taką krzywdę, jakiej... Panie Stefanie, oczywiście nie chcę i nie potrafię nauczyć pana, przypomnę tylko słowo wielkiej mądrości: chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj... Nawet prosić o wielkie szczęście nie trzeba, trzeba umieć zbudować je sobie z małych ludzkich radości, ulepić z tego chleba powszedniego... A pan to nazywa nicością. Tak nie można, panie Stefanie. Siedział z opuszczoną głową. Jakże jej to mógł wytłumaczyć, że wolałby rozpacz, szaleństwo, że wolałby spotkać na swej drodze huragan, orkan, jakąś kosmiczną potęgę i walczyć z nią, i zginąć roztrzaskany, zmiażdżony, stary, niż roztapianie się w próżni, z którą ani walczyć, z której ani ratować się niepodobna. – Trzeba żyć i chcieć żyć – mówiła – trzeba zrozumieć, że życie nie tylko jest naszym prawem, nie tylko przywilejem i wielkim darem, ale i ciężarem, i obowiązkiem. Głos jej stawał się twardy, niemal surowy. Zdania wiązały się w jakieś wyznanie wiary, w jakąś ewangelię własnego życia. Borowicz słuchał w milczeniu. Z każdym słowem, z każdym brzmieniem jej głosu odkrywał ją wciąż nową i wciąż tę samą: jedyną, najświętszą, najlepszą, niezbędną, godną największych poświęceń, godną najboleśniejszych wyrzeczeń się. Tymczasem przeszła do spraw ściśle osobistych. Mówiła o swoim cierpieniu, które się zabliźnia, i o Danusi. I o tym, że obie muszą liczyć na dobroć przyjaciół, na ich pomoc. – Dlatego przyszłam do pana, panie Stefku. Dlatego, że pan mi pomoże. Czy prawda? – Jakże można o to pytać? – Więc widzi pan, nie zawiodłam się, a rzecz jest kłopotliwa. Umarł mój krewny, nie znał go pan, Józef Brzostowski. Zostawił mi w testamencie dosyć duży zapis. Obecnie, dzięki Bogu, wystarcza nam to, co zarabia Ewaryst. Dlatego chcę cały spadek zachować dla Danusi. Ale zna pan Ewarysta. Gdy tylko dowie się, że staliśmy się bogaci, nic go nie zdoła powstrzymać od rozrzutności, od lekceważenia pracy, od powrotu do dawnego, okropnego trybu życia. A ja na to nie mogę pozwolić. Nie wolno mi. Otóż rozmawiałam z adwokatem i ten mi poradził, bym zwróciła się do kogoś bardzo zaufanego, bym wydała mu, to znaczy panu, panie Stefanie, plenipotencję do przejęcia spadku i do zarządzania tym wszystkim. W ten sposób Ewaryst w ogóle nie dowie się, że może liczyć na coś innego poza swoim zarobkiem. Rozumie mnie pan?... Nie chodzi mi nawet tak bardzo o zabezpieczenie majątku dla Danusi. Powiem nawet, że w ostatecznym wypadku wolałabym zrzec się zapisu niż dopuścić do ponownego ryzyka. Kiedyś major Jagoda dał mi do zrozumienia, że w nieszczęściu Ewarysta i ja poważnie zawiniłam. Może i miał rację. Twierdził, że źle zrobiłam wychodząc za mąż za człowieka, którego przez to wciągnęłam w obce mu środowisko, gdzie rozbudziły się w nim i próżność, i niezdrowa chęć użycia. Może i miał rację. W każdym razie muszę być ostrożna. Muszę dla Danusi zachować dom, rodzinę, ojca. Czy pomoże mi pan?... – Oczywiście – krótko odpowiedział Borowicz. – Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję. Wiedziałam, że pan nie odmówi. Tylko tajemnica, zupełna tajemnica. Dobrze?... O, już po szóstej. Niech pan weźmie kapelusz i idziemy. – Dokąd? – zdziwił się. – Do adwokata. Umówiłam się z nim na szóstą. Borowicz podniósł się ciężko, wziął kapelusz i otworzył drzwi. – Chodźmy – powiedział cicho. Przeszli przez ciemnawy przedpokój, długo w milczeniu schodzili wąskimi schodami. Sień ogarnęła ich chłodnawą wilgocią, aż znaleźli się na rozgrzanej ulicy pełnej hałasu i gwaru, w którym niepodobna było dosłyszeć odgłosu własnych kroków na szarych kwadratach betonowych płyt chodnika. Koniec Kategoria:Świat pani Malinowskiej